


kitty daycare

by pwukas



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), also i know how bad the title is .., i wanted to write cute pegoryu so!, just gay boys and their cat rly ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwukas/pseuds/pwukas
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto works at the local pet daycare and groomer until one day a quiet boy walks in with his cat...AKA ryuji and akira in love ft. morgana





	kitty daycare

Ryuji sighs as he clocks into work and puts on his regular apron. Working at the groomer wasn't exactly bad, it was great seeing all the cute dogs and cats he got to take care of of course. But as any regular person with a job, work can be exhausting from the loud customers to the even louder dogs barking and cats meowing. The pay wasn't the greatest, but it was enough that he could get into college and get his track degree with just a bit of saving. His job also came in handy for when it came to helping his mom pay the bills and rents. It's the lest he could do after all she's done for him right?

"Ryuji-kun," Ryuji turned to the sound of his coworker calling out to him "you're at the counter today, customers are bound to walk in any moment so let's do our best today okay?" His coworker gave a gentle smile towards him causing him to give a small smile himself. Ryuji walked and went behind the counter, mentally preparing himself for the day. Almost instantly the bell above the door rang and a customer walked in. He turned to greet the customer and noticed that the customer looked around the same age as him but more importantly that he had his cat in his bag like it was nothing. Definitely somebody he has never seen before. 

Ryuji cleared his throat before speaking. "umm sir what may I help you with today?" Ryuji said as he put his best customer service voice. The dark haired man walked infront of the counter and Ryuji noticed just how attractive this guy was. 'shit he's cute...' Ryuji internally said to himself. "um i'm here to drop my cat off, Morgana, for a haircut. I made a appointment." said cat meowed loudly from his bag as if he could understand what he said. Ryuji nodded and started to type the cats name. "A haircut for morgana under Akira Kurusu?" The other, Akira, nodded. 'Akira,' Ryuji thought 'it fits him..' 

"Alright, you can just give him here. We'll handle the rest for you!" Ryuji said cheerfully. The blonde noticed how nervous Akira looked. Maybe he was worried about leaving his cat for a few hours? Akira started to pull Morgana out of his bag and started to hand him to Ryuji. Instead of calmly being placed in the blondes arms, the black and white cat started to yowl and hiss loudly, shocking Ryuji. Of course this isn't the first time a cat has acted up like this but for Morgana's case, it seemed clear he wanted to be with his owner instead. This might be the reason why Akira looked nervous before, he knew Morgana would act like this. 

Just as both Ryuji and Akira were trying to calm Morgana, the cat stretched his claws and gave a single scratch on Ryuji's cheek. The inflict caused Ryuji to drop the cat and hiss in pain. "Morgana!" Akira scolded his cat before stepping before Ryuji. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry he doesn't really like other people other than me." Ryuji waved his hand "ah i'm fine i'm fine I get how cats are haha..." Ryuji chuckled while Akira frowned. 'shit did I say somethin' wrong? cat owners can get kinda scary...'

Just as Ryuji was going to apologize, Akira started to dig into his bag only to pull out a pack of bandaids and disinfecting wipes. 'He has bandaids with him? Just how much does this cat hate people?' Ryuji was snapped out of his thoughts when Akira started to speak again. "At least let me fix the scratch, I wouldn't want to burden you even more." Ryuji just silently nodded as Akira started to work on patching him up. 'He's cute and overly nice... this really won't well' Ryuji shut his eyes, lost in his thoughts and before he knew it Akira finished his work and stepped back. Ryuji was almost sad in a way, it was nice having his gentle hands on his face. Ryuji felt a blush rise up on his cheeks. 'what the hell am I thinkin'... I just met this guy and his cat fuckin' scratched me.'  

"uhhh thanks for that... putting on the bandaid I mean." Akira flashed him a small smile before he picked up Morgana and frowned. "I could still take him you know! You could just put him in our cat cages and we'll figure out the rest!" Ryuji said, just wanting anything so that he could see this guy later again. Akira picked up is head in surprise. "Are you sure? Morgana can be a lot to handle sometimes." Ryuji grinned widely. "It won't be no problem! We have some workers who are good with cats so it's fine!" Akira smiled and nodded. "Thank you..."  Ryuji nodded and mumbled a small 'it's no problem' before going over to grab the said cage. 

The blonde watched as the black haired man infront of him gently put Morgana into the cage. It gave Ryuji the opportunity to give a close look to Akira. Almost everything about him seemed perfect with his curly and messy black hair, his almost too pale skin and the shape of his jawline and-

Ryuji was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed Akira was standing in front of him, Morgana already in the cage. "I've put him in so I hope he won't be too much to handle?" Akira asked. "oh of course not! Don't worry we'll take care of the little guy for you!" Ryuji said loudly. Akira chuckled a bit before handing his pay to Ryuji and thanking him. Akira turned towards the cage Morgana and gave him a small goodbye before walking out of the store.

Ryuji sighed dreamingly. He decided he was absolutely head over heels for the guy already. "So are you gonna ask him out or what?" Ryuji nearly jumped out of his shoes before he growled a bit. "Ann you scared the shit out of me and- wait were you watching me the whole time!?" The blonde girl, Ann, laughed loudly. "It's not like I had anything better to do on my break! But for real he's a total cutie you should ask him out" Ann said before she crouched down to say hello to Morgana.

"c'mon I don't know if he's even into guys..." Ryuji sighed. "You never know! I think you should at least go for it." Ann said kindly as she held Morgana in her arms and cooing at him. "Looks like the little guy likes me more than you Ryuji!" Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah just take him and get him groomed the cat scratched my damn face." 

"At least your little crush got to be up and close to you~" Ann teased before walking away with Morgana, leaving a red faced Ryuji behind. 

* * *

It was later in the afternoon at the small grooming shop. Ryuji took care of a customer before they left. At that moment Ann walked up to him with a grin on her face. "I got mona all groomed and ready! He looks so cute you should totally see him!" Ann said as she put the cage Morgana was in on the counter.

"Ann i'm still on my shift and so are you! Besides i'm sure that cat is gonna try and scratch up my face again." Ann gave a small chuckle before speaking again. "Well y'know I called mona's owner to come pick him up sooo.." Ryuji already didn't like where this was leading. "when he comes you should ask him out! or at least get his number!" Ryuji groaned loudly "For real Ann are you some love expert!? I'm here to earn my paycheck not fall in love!" 

"C'mon Ryuji at least give it a try please?" Ann gave Ryuji her puppy eyes. At that Ryuji knew it would be pointless to keep fighting. "If I do will you leave me the hell alone?" Ryuji snarled. Ann perked up and nodded before running off to do her work. Ryuji groaned. He could already feel his heartbeat picking up at the thought of even trying to ask the guy out. 

Ryuji looked towards Morgana in the cage and sighed. "Do you think I have chance with your owner?" Morgana gave a small meow in response. Just as it happened, the bell rang at the front door and Akira walked in. 

He walked to the front counter and grabbed Morgana out of his cage and smiled. "Thank you so much he looks great!" Akira put Morgana back in his bag as he said that. Ryuji gave a small nod. "u-uh yeah it really was no problem! He behaved pretty well around our groomer so..." At that Akira raised his brows in shock. "Really? I might give him a treat for that then? Maybe some fatty tuna?" At the mention of the tuna, Morgana meowed loudly as if saying yes. Akira chuckled and looked at Ryuji. "Thank you really, and sorry for what happened earlier with him." Akira motioned at his cheek. Ryuji perked up "Oh it was nothing really!"

Akira smiled and gave a small bow before he started to head out. 'shit shit shit,' Ryuji thought 'I need to ask him' Ryuji clenched his eyes shut. "u-um!' Ryuji said loudly causing Akira to turn back around in confusion. "I-I was wondering if you would umm..." Ryuji could feel the sweat rolling down his face. "if you would like to uhh go... out sometime?" Akira's expression seemed shocked. 'shit if he says no i'm gonna look like a damn fool for the rest of my life' Ryuji thought before Akira spoke up. 

"Like... on a date?" He asked. Ryuji's face got redder and redder by the second. "uhh yeah like a date... m-maybe... at the diner? y'know?" Ryuji was preparing for the rejection but instead heard a chuckle come from Akira. "I wouldn't mind going on a date..." Ryuji was shocked for a moment before he spoke up again. "for real? l-like.. you're okay with it?" Akira nodded. Ryuji gave a small sigh of relief and laughed to himself. "Then uhh how about we go on saturday? At 5 pm?"

"That works for me... oh! here i'll give you my number too!" Akira said before he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote his phone number before handing it over to Ryuji. "I'll see you then?" Ryuji nodded quickly before saying Akira goodbye and the black haired walked out. 

Ryuji sighed loudly with a smile as he slumped over the counter, Akira's phone number clutched in his hand. Ryuji had a date and maybe even a boyfriend.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm sorry this is like ... so short but i rly hoped at least some people liked it!!! if you did pls leave kudos and maybe even a comment!! xoxo!!


End file.
